gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Desertores de The Lost Motorcycle Club
Los Desertores de The Lost Motorcycle Club (también conocidos como los Traidores de Los Lost) son una pequeña porción y una facción desertora creada por Brian Jeremy tras el encarcelamiento de Billy Grey el líder en ese momento de Los Lost. Obviamente tienen problemas con los originales Lost, aunque también tienen problemas con los rivales de los Lost. Únicamente tienen apariciones en GTA IV: TLAD como unos enemigos menores de los Lost con Brian como líder mayor. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Sus inicios Tras el arresto de Billy el lider actual de los Lost,Brian jura venganza contra Johnny porque lo culpaba de ello. Días después, Brian recluta y/o convence a otros miembros de los Lost en traicionar a la banda y unirse a el para clamar venganza y muchos de ellos aceptan su propuesta. La emboscada Los Lost se iban a reunir con Brian para hacer una tregua pero no estaban seguros de ello y desconfiaban (con toda la razón). Ya ahí empezaron una platica que rápidamente se convirtió en una discusion hasta que se convirtió en una emboscada. Los Desertores atacaron a Johnny, Jim, Terry y Clay con la obvia intención de matarlos. Venían en montones y seria casi imposible matarlos a todos o escapar con vida, sus intentos por eliminar a los originales Lost fue en vano, ya que dieron su vida y los Lost sobrevivieron y escaparon eliminándolos a todos menos a su lider que huyo con vida. Cae el mayor Las disputas internas no eran de agrado ni beneficio para Ray Boccino Caporegime de los Pegorino, así que decide darles la ubicación del Traidor ya que tan solo tenia treinta minutos de que hablo con el. Obvio que Los Lost, en especifico Johnny deciden hacerle una visita. Jonathan va a su escondite y elimina a todos los Desertores hasta llegar a la habitación de Brian, Johnny tiene la opción de eliminarlo o dejarlo vivir: *'Matar a Brian:' Johnny le grita a Brian que no sea miedoso y acepte sus culpas, y le dispara al pecho, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Brian se retuerce en el piso y muere. Johnny está triste, pues a pesar de ser un traidor, Brian era como un hermano para él. *'Dejar vivir a Brian:' Johnny escucha los ruegos de Brian y las promesas de alejarse de la ciudad. Tras alejarse lo suficiente de él, Brian huye por las escaleras, lejos de la casa. Johnny afirma que, de todas formas, ya estaba muerto por dentro y no podía matarlo. La desarticulación En caso de dejar vivir a Brian, éste aparecerá delante del piso franco un par de días después. Johnny lo descubre y lo insulta, ya que le prometió abandonar la ciudad. Brian le dice que son hermanos, pero Johnny le grita que eran hermanos hasta que él traicionó su confianza. Brian, sin embargo, lo convence de que todo fue culpa de Billy y que él siempre trató de ponerlos en contra. Johnny comienza a convencerse de lo que dice Brian. Brian le dice que tiene una idea para que los miembros de Los Lost vuelvan a la cima y ya no estén separados. Johnny le dice que acepta, pero que si lo está por atacar, puede considerarse muerto. Ambos conducen hasta un pequeño lugar apartado en Bohan, donde una gran cantidad de miembros de los desertores disparan. Brian se burla una última vez de Johnny y sale huyendo por una calle superior. Johnny acaba con todos los desertores y persigue a Brian, hasta que lo mata. Misiones en las que aparecen *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *To Believe or not to Believe Categoría:Moteros Categoría:Bandas de Alderney